


Sa douce mélodie

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family, Karura is not a kunoichi, Rasa loves his wife, before the manga, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Rasa fixait ses dossiers le regard dans le vide, il était fatigué, et était toujours prisonnier de ce fauteuil.





	Sa douce mélodie

**Author's Note:**

> Tous les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Rasa se frottait les paupières pour rester éveillé. Il était tard et la plupart des habitants de Sunagakure, civils et ninjas confondus, étaient déjà endormis. Lui, il ne pouvait pas, en tant que kaekage, il avait des responsabilités, et des solutions à trouver aux divers problèmes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il ne devait pas faillir, surtout que sa nomination n'était dû qu'à la disparition de Takeshi, le troisième chef du pays. 

Le conseil ne l'avait choisit que parce qu'il avait été premier de sa promotion, et parce qu'il possédait un kekkei genkai ce qui était rare sur le territoire du vent. Rasa était honoré de ce poste, mais il se serait volontiers dispensé de la pression et de la méfiance quasi constante des membres du conseil. Les seuls à qui il faisait confiance était son beau-frère Yashamaru, Baki, leur deux familles s'appréciaient et se soutenaient depuis la nuit des temps, et Ebizo, il n'accordait aucune confiance aux autres. 

Les problèmes étaient nombreux et la plupart d'entre eux étaient le résultat de la situation économique catastrophique dans laquelle se trouvait Suna. Ce n'était pas nouveau, cela avait débuté bien avant qu'il ne devienne kazekage, mais cela n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis qu'il était à la tête de l'état. Rasa ne voyait aucune solution pour se sortir de cette crise, aucune solution autre que la guerre, et ce n'était pas une option qu'il envisageait. Encore moins maintenant que sa femme était enceinte. 

Karura, il était aussi amoureux qu'elle que le jour où il l'avait rencontré. Elle n'était pas une kunoichi mais une herboriste et ce n'était que parce qu'elle avait une excellente réputation que leur union n'avait connu d'opposition. Officiellement les mariages arrangés n'existaient plus mais épouser quelqu'un d'estimer et de respecter était toujours bénéfique pour la réputation d'un kazekage. 

Rasa se serait marié avec Karura, même si le conseil avait eu quelque chose à redire. S'il avait dû choisir entre son poste de dirigeant ou la femme qu'il aimait, il n'aurait pas réfléchi longtemps et aurait opté pour une vie avec son épouse. 

Elle l'aidait à rester sain d'esprit au milieu de ses fous qui n'attendaient qu'une seule chose, la naissance de leur enfant afin de sceller en lui le démon à une queue Shukaku. C'était monstrueux, mais ces assoiffés d'argent ne considéraient pas la vie que Karura portait comme un enfant, mais comme une arme potentiellement capable de rendre à Suna son prestige. Sa femme n'aimait pas non plus cela, mais personne ne leur avaient demandé leur avis. 

Rasa fixait ses dossiers le regard dans le vide, il était fatigué, et était toujours prisonnier de ce fauteuil. Bien sûr il aurait pu rentrer chez lui, mais cela aurait donné des arguments à ses opposants pour le destituer, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé, si les candidats qui auraient pu lui succéder n'étaient pas des hommes dont la politique lui semblait dangereuse. Tant qu'il était kazekage, il avait un minimum de contrôle sur ce qu'il se passait ici. 

Il était las, et comme toujours lorsqu'il était dans cet état, il se mit à entendre dans sa tête une des mélodies que fredonnait souvent Karura. Elle en connaissait beaucoup, et variait souvent l'air selon les plantes à qui elle les chantonnait. Elle s'en occupait comme si elles avaient été des enfants. Il adorait l'écouter, elle avait une voix très douce et mélodieuse qui parvenait toujours à l'apaiser. 

Il avait même finit par croire que sa voix était magique, elle parvenait à le faire dormir lorsque le sommeil se refusait à lui. Karura, même son prénom était mélodieux, si ça ce n'était pas un signe. Il n'était pas le seul à apprécier ce don, puisque lorsque leur bébé, leur petite fille, donnait des coups de pieds dans le ventre de sa maman, la seule chose efficace pour la calmer était les berceuses de Karura.

Rasa jeta un rapide coup d’œil par la fenêtre, de l'autre côté de la rue se situait sa demeure, et à l'intérieur de celle-ci, les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, même si l'une d'entre elle n'était pas encore née. Il aurait tant souhaité être avec elles plutôt qu'avec ses dossiers qui lui rappelaient sans cesse ses échecs. 

Une fois de plus, son épouse dormirait seule avec pour seul compagnie le cadre avec sa photo qu'elle gardait précieusement sur sa table de chevet, une fois encore il ne dormirait pas de la nuit, avec pour gardienne la voix de sa femme qui chasserait le sommeil.


End file.
